piége par l ennemi
by Carole ADAM
Summary: fiction tranferer de mon compte Karoline83
1. Chapter 1

C'était une belle journée d'été. Le ciel était d'un bleu intense et la chaleur irradiait l'herbe sèche du square désaffecté dans lequel flânait Harry Potter. Les oiseaux chantaient, le soleil brillait, les vacances étaient bien entamées… Mais Juillet mourait et Harry pleurait. Il pleurait son parrain. Il pleurait les vies arrachées par celui qui avait détruit la sienne. Il pleurait la guerre qui s'était déclaré quelques semaines plus tôt, lorsque Voldemort avait été vu au Ministère. Harry ruminait ses sombres pensées depuis plus d'un mois à présent. Ce jour-là, il était comme souvent assis sur une balançoire rouillée qui grinçait au rythme de ses faibles mouvement lorsqu'un rire aigu, un rire sans joie que Harry ne connaissait que trop bien lui glaça le sang.

Le jeune homme se leva d'un bond, sortit sa baguette de sa poche et fit un tour sur lui-même. Pas l'ombre de quiconque excepté lui dans ce parc. Pas rassuré pour autant, Harry fit mine de se rasoir quand une voix suraiguë et inhumaine se mit à résonner dans sa tête.

-Tu es bien seul maintenant que tu n'as plus ton cher parrain pour te protéger !

En une fraction de seconde, Harry fût de nouveau debout, sa baguette brandie, prêt à combattre.

-Voldemort… murmura t'il pour lui-même. Laissez-moi ! ajouta-t-il sans voir son interlocuteur.

Le mage noir eut un rire sadique et inquiétant.

-Si tes parents te voyaient… Perdu… Tout seul…

-Je ne suis pas seul ! rétorqua bravement Harry. Ils sont avec moi, où que j'aille. Tout comme Sirius. Je ne serai jamais seul car j'aime ! C'est _vous_ qui êtes seul.

-L'amour comme valeur de la survie assurée…

Voldemort éclata d'un grand rire dénué de toute joie.

-Rogue a raison… Tu n'as rien dans la tête… Si ta Sang-de-Bourbe de mère te voyait… Elle ne me supplierait pas de la tuer à ta place !

-Ne parlez pas de ma mère comme ça ! Si elle nous voyait aujourd'hui, elle vous tuerait ! Vous et votre cher serviteur !

-Savais-tu que Rogue était amoureux d'elle ? demanda le mage noir avec désinvolture.

-Vous mentez !

A peine eut-il le temps de finir sa phrase que Harry fut pris d'un terrible mal de tête. Sa cicatrice semblait avoir été chauffée au fer rouge. Le jeune homme tomba à genoux, recroquevillé, son crâne serré entre ses mains. Il ferma les yeux et put apercevoir dans sa tête le visage émacié de Rogue.

-Non !

Harry tenta de repousser l'esprit de Voldemort tentant de s'immiscer dans le sien. Mais le mage noir était un habile Legilimens, et Harry ne put résister à la vision de cheveux roux flamboyant contre un torse recouvert d'une cape noire.

-Arrêtez ! hurla le sorcier, haletant. Vous mentez, ajouta-t-il plus doucement.

« Vous mentez ». Harry s'accrochait à cette phrase comme à une vérité avérée, qui lui permettait de ne pas perdre la tête. Voldemort mentait forcément. Sa mère n'avait pas pu aimer Rogue, c'était impossible. Et pourtant, même s'il n'y avait effectivement aucune preuve de cette prétendue liaison, Harry savait au fond de lui qu'il n'avait pas non plus la preuve du contraire.

-Vous mentez, répéta-t-il, tel un automate. C'est faux. Faux tout comme l'image de Sirius prisonnier au Département des Mystères !

-Tu devrais arrêter de hurler, je te rappelle que je ne suis pas avec toi… Les Moldus vont te prendre pour un fou, répondit Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom avec cette même désinvolture qui faisait enrager Harry.  
>Il m'a demandé sa grâce par amour tu sais, continua le mage noir.<p>

-Que savez vous de l'amour vous qui n'aimez pas ?

-L'amour n'a pas d'importance pour moi. D'ailleurs… Sache que moi aussi j'aime.

-Et qui aimez vous à part vous-même ? rétorqua le jeune homme avec un air défiant.

-Le pouvoir. Une chose que ce vieux fou d'Albus Dumbledore ne peut pas comprendre.

La voix de Voldemort s'était teintée d'une certaine démence au mot « pouvoir ».

-Le pouvoir ne vous aime manifestement pas, répliqua Harry non sans un petit sourire. Dumbledore est bien plus puissant que vous. Il a une influence sur le Ministère, lui. Il sait tellement de choses que vous ignorez, ajouta le jeune homme, d'un air confiant.

-Mon cher Harry tu te fais des idées sur ce vieux fou.

-C'est faux !

_-Endoloris_ _!_

Harry s'effondra par terre sous le coup de la douleur. Chaque centimètre carré de son corps n'était plus que souffrance, et c'était comme si sa tête allait imploser. Il aurait voulu crier mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Il resta quelques instants ainsi, avant de parvenir à répondre à son ennemi de toujours.

-Dumbledore est un grand homme et un grand sorcier… balbutia-t-il malgré la douleur intense qui faisait rage en lui.

-Il t'a quand même abandonné cette année n'est-ce pas ?

-Il ne m'a pas abandonné ! Il était… occupé ! Vous savez pourquoi il a fait ça !

-Il n'a même pas cherché à te défendre contre moi au Ministère, dit Voldemort d'un air faussement compatissant.

-Il savait que j'en étais capable moi-même, répliqua Harry, qui refusait de céder quoi que ce sot au mage noir.

-Mon cher Harry… je n'ai pas envie de me battre contre toi aujourd'hui, alors je vais te faire une offre pour résoudre notre conflit.

-Je ne veux rien entendre. Partez !

-Écoute moi ! s'énerva Voldemort.

-Non !

_-Impero !_

En temps normal, Harry aurait sûrement résisté à l'Imperium, mais la douleur qu'il subissait par le Doloris était telle qu'il concentrait toutes ses forces pour ne pas perdre conscience.

-Mon offre est la suivante. Tu vas venir dans mes rangs et te faire Mangemort.

-Vous êtes un monstre ! Jamais je ne vous suivrai ! JAMAIS ! hurla Harry.

-Remarquable, l'Imperium, n'est-ce pas Harry ? Ton père n'avait résisté que 5 minutes...Je vois que tu es plus résistant que lui ! dit Voldemort d'un air faussement admiratif.

-Mon père n'était pas des vôtres.

-C'est vrai… Mais je l'ai tué grâce à l'Imperium. Le sort l'a rendu tellement fou qu'il a dû me supplier de lui lancer un Avada Kedavra pour le tuer.

-Non il ne vous aurait jamais supplié ! lança Harry, qui refusait de croire son père capable d'une chose pareille.

-Ton père était un lâche.

-C'est faux ! s'indigna le jeune sorcier.

L'énergie dépensée dans ce cri lui manqua cruellement et fût submergé d'une nouvelle vague de douleur qui le projeta de nouveau au sol.

-Tu connais la solution pour que j'arrête ta souffrance…

Harry sentit avec horreur sa cicatrice s'ouvrir en deux. La douleur était telle qu'il était incapable d'émettre le moindre son.

-Non… Laissez moi… souffla-t-il dans un râle de souffrance.

-Regarde, Harry : tu saignes… Ta cicatrice s'est rouverte… dit Voldemort, narquois.  
>Comme dans le cimetière où tu m'as aidé à renaître.<p>

Harry aurait voulu se relever, lui crier qu'il n'avait jamais voulu l'aider, mais son corps ne répondait plus à rien.

-Regarde, petit Potter… Tu vas mourir… Sauf... si tu décides ...d'être... raisonnable…

-Vous ne m'aurez pas ! Vous m'avez enlevé ma famille, mon parrain, vous avez détruit ma vie ! Pourquoi vous aiderais-je ?

-Je n'ai jamais voulu tuer tes parents, ils sont morts pour te sauver.

-Mais vous l'avez fait ! répliqua faiblement Harry.

-Ce qui est fait est fait. Pourquoi rester bloqué sur le passé alors que je peux embellir l'avenir ? Je peux t'offrir le pouvoir… La paix. Ta présence à mes côtés contre la paix dans le monde sorcier.

-Je me fiche du pouvoir, et vous n'amènerez jamais la paix nulle part !

-Pourquoi un tel manque de confiance envers celui qui t'a si souvent rendu service ?

-Service ? demanda Harry, intrigué malgré lui.

-Ne te rappelles-tu pas du jour où tu as atterri en haut d'un arbre alors que tu étais pourchassé par Molaire, le chien de ta Tante Marge ? Ne te souviens-tu pas du jour où ton cousin Dudley s'est retrouvé enfermé dans la cage d'un Boa Constrictor ?

-C'était vous… murmura Harry, sous le choc.

-Oui

Toute sa vie il avait détesté le monstre qui avait tué ses parents. Toute sa vie il avait voulu sa vengeance. Et il apprenait aujourd'hui que ce monstre était à ses côtés depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Toute sa vie n'avait été qu'une quête illusoire. Cependant Harry ne céda pas et continua à défier Voldemort.

-Ca ne prouve en rien que vous tiendrez votre parole

-La paix entre les sorciers est liée à la paix entre nous.

-En quoi la paix entre nous ramènerait-elle la paix dans le monde sorcier ? Vous avez vos partisans et j'ai les miens, eux ne cesseront pas de se battre.

-,Tes partisans seront bien obligés de cesser leur défensive, en voyant que tu es de mon côté , quand a mes partisans je les calmerais ne t'en fais pas répondit Voldemort d'un air sadique.

-« Obligés ». Encore la force et la violence

-Tes parents seraient si fiers que leur fils mette fin à une guerre, allez Harry fais moi confiance je te promet que la guerre prendra fin

-Vous n'êtes pas un homme de parole.

-Tu n'es pas mieux qu'un de ces vulgaires moldus. Tu juges les gens pour leurs actes plutôt que pour ce qu'ils sont.

-Je sais ce que vous êtes. Un monstre !

Une fiole pleine d'une potion verte apparût devant Harry, qui se tordait encore de douleur.

-C'est pour soigner ta cicatrice.

-Buvez-la d'abord

Le bouchon de la fiole s'envola et tout son contenu jaillit à la figure du jeune homme, qui sentit à sa grande surprise sa plaie se refermer et la douleur s'estomper. Mais Harry ne se leurra pas : il savait pertinemment que le mage noir cherchait à l'amadouer.

-Vous m'avez soigné. Et alors ? ça ne prouve toujours pas que vous allez tenir votre parole. Faites le serment inviolable.

Voldemort partit alors dans un grand éclat de rire, un rire glacial et sadique. Un rire victorieux. Harry, soudain pris d'une terrible migraine, ferma les yeux et vit dans sa tête les yeux semblables à ceux d'un serpent, du mage noir. Alors le jeune homme perdit connaissance.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, son bras gauche le faisait terriblement souffrir et ses idées étaient floues. Il réalisait à peine ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il avait été confronté à Voldemort. Le mage noir avait pris possession de son esprit, et lui avait parlé. Harry tenta de se relever en s'appuyant sur son bras blessé, mais n'y parvint pas, encore trop faible. Il baissa alors les yeux sur son bras…  
>Son cœur sembla s'arrêter net de battre. C'était comme si le monde s'écroulait autour de lui lorsqu'il reconnut, gravée sur son avant-bras, la tristement célèbre tête de mort, dont la bouche laissait sortir un serpent aux airs menaçants. C'était impossible… Cela ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar… Harry s'effondra, secoués par d'incontrôlables sanglots.<br>C'est alors que résonna dans sa tête la voix de Voldemort, chantonnant gaiement, et insolemment, une célèbre chansonnette, qui était de circonstances.

_-Happy birthday to you… Happy birthday to you… Happy birthday to you Harry… __Happy Birthday to you_

_Puis le lord repris une phrase de la prophétie_

_Le seigneur des ténèbres le marquera comme son égal..._


	2. Chapter 2

_ 2 La marque_

_Son bras pulsait au rythme de son cœur, apportant sang et douleur dans son membre. Il sentait la panique s'infiltrait par tous ses ports. Il avait la marque de l'assassin de ses parents tatouée dans sa chair. Sa respiration se fit erratique alors que la réalisation surpassait la souffrance. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues plus pâles que la mort. Non, ce ne pouvait être possible. Un rêve. Une hallucination._

La marque le narguait. Qu'allait dire Ron? Et Hermione? Il ne pouvait pas vivre avec cette… cette chose.

Il éclata en sanglot, incapable de réfréner l'angoisse et la douleur. Il ne pouvait pas!

Il vit sans vraiment le remarquer les objets en lévitation autour de lui. Il ne prenait pas garde des explosions, du chaos qui l'entourait.

Non tout ce qui lui importait était ce crane et ce serpent noirâtres qui dansait sur son bras. Il avait envie de vomir, de hurler mais le souffle lui manquait.

Puis la douleur, puissante. Une souffrance telle qu'elle détruisit toute ses inquiétudes, toute son angoisse. Son monde était douleur. Son bras brûlait, se consumait, s'embrasait.

Harry tira dessus de son autre main, tentative de faire s'arrêter son supplice ou de s'arracher le bras, il ne le savait pas.

Il criait, hurlait mais bien vite, sa voix se brisa, aussi fragile que du verre. Ça devait s'arrêter. Son corps se tordit dans un angle impossible dans une vaine tentative d'échapper à ça. Mal, mal, mal.

Il devait lutter. Contre quoi? Contre qui ? Il ne savait plus.

-Voldemort.

-Oui,

Comme si par sa seule pensée, il l'avait invoqué, il fut là. Partout. Le mage noir semblait occuper tout l'espace, être partout et nulle part à la fois.

Il se força à se concentrer malgré la douleur qui submergeait sa raison. Il entendait sa voix, une voix sifflante et enjôleuse.

-Harry, mon cher Harry.

Il tâtonna et réussit à saisir sa baguette mais malgré le sort qui franchit ses lèvres, rien ne se passa. Il sentit le désespoir enserrer son torse. Il était impuissant et la souffrance semblait ronger son être. Ses pensées étaient floues.

Il pleurait encore et encore comme si son corps essayait d'expulsé la douleur par ses gouttes salées. Il aurait voulu s'arracher le bras.

-Tuez-moi maintenant.

C'était presque une supplique. Presque parce que l'idée que ce monstre gagne lui était intolérable.

-Oh, Harry. J'aurais pu te tuer dans ce parc moldu, dit Voldemort avec un sourire moqueur.

-J'ai mal.

Il était pathétique mais il aurait tout fait pour que ça s'arrête, tout.

-Viens, prends ta place à mes côtés et je t'entraînerai. Tu ne connaîtras plus cette douleur.

Il sentait son esprit s'embrouillait. Oui, il ne voulait plus avoir mal. Il ne voulait plus… mais… Il ne devait pas. Sa tête tournait, sa respiration difficile et cette douleur, elle détruisait tout, passé, présent, futur, raison, sentiments. Il ne restait qu'elle. Il la haït. Il voulait que ça s'arrête. Oui, il ferait tout.

Il hocha la tête et tenta de se lever pour s'approcher de Voldemort, celui qui allait pouvoir faire cesser cette torture.

-D'accord Voldemort, vous avez gagner , je me rend, je me range a vos côté, je me soumet a vous mais s'il vous plais, faites stopper cette douleur par pitié .dit il haletant

-Oui, je vais stopper ta souffrance, tu verras, on va faire de grande chose toi et moi, tu ne subiras plus jamais ma colère et plus jamais tu seras dans cet état. Relève toi Harry, je suis venu pour t'emmener vers ton nouveau destin

Il ne vit pas le sourire victorieux du Lord alors qu'il l'aidait à se lever. Mais même s'il l'avait vu, il n'aurait changé sa décision pour rien au monde. Il ferait tout pour que ça cesse.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Harry parvient non sans mal a se mettre debout, son corps tremblais encore sous l'effet du doloris son esprit étais encore floue, la douleur de la marque des ténèbres étais toujours la mais moins forte elle le brûla toujours, son coeur battait toujours aussi fortement dans sa poitrine.

Il repris peu a peu ses esprits et réalisa ce qu'y venais de se passer, il avait accepter de rejoindre les mange mort, il pleura et soudain il vit Voldemort s'approche de lui et repris alors

-Ca vas Harry

Harry était toujours haletant repris peu a peu son souffle dis alors

-hum...j'ai mal... est... ce que ...c'est normal que vôtre marque me brûle maintenant sue je vous ai rejoins

-Oui, c'est normal, car tu es novice, la douleur va diminuer, viens nous devons partir, j'ai des amis qui viennent ce soir pour une réunion et je compte te présenter

-Mais vos mange mort me connaissent déjà depuis le temps que nous nous affrontons vous et moi

-Il te connaisse comme mon adversaire, mais maintenant tu es mon serviteur

-Ils risquent de me tuer en me voyant

-Non ne t'inquiète pas je vais leur expliquer, allez viens on va transplaner chez moi pour la réunion. Prend ma main et la lâche pas

Harry étais pas conscient de ce qu'il fessait prit la main de son ennemi de toujours et le lord les fis transplaner devant le manoir

Il entrat et il se dirigeraient dans un salon ou il y avait peu de mobilier mise a part une grande table une fois dans ce salon voldemort reprit

-Assied toi Harry

-Vos amis ne son pas encore la ?

-Ils ne vont pas tarder assied toi et repose toi un peu

Hésitant Harry s'assit et se senti alors désespérés il regarda son bras, il pensa alors a ses parents et il avait si mal si honte de lui de se vendre a l'ennemi a l' homme qui avait gâcher sa vie a ce moment la le lord le vit pensif et il lui demanda

-Tu pense a tes parents n'est pas ?

-Oui, j ai honte de moi de faire ce que je suis en train de faire

-Harry tu n'as pas de honte a avoir, tu fais preuve d'une grande bravoure et d'un grand courage en me rejoignant, et tu sais quoi?

-Quoi?

-En me rejoignant tu fais même mentir ton professeur de potion

-Rogue , que vous a t'il dis de moi

-Que tu étais comme ton père, mais la Severus se trompe, tu n'est pas comme ton père, tu est mieux que lui tu as de meilleur qualité que lui. Je suis sur que Severus sera relativement surpris de te voir parmi nous ce soir. Et pour ce qui concerne tes parents je voudrais te dire une chose

-Quoi

-Je suis désolé de les avoir tuer, ta mère je n'avais pas l'intention de la tuer elle s'est placer entre toi et moi quand je suis venu chez vous se soir la

-Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi avant vous avez toujours chercher a me tuer alors que aujourd'hui vous avez presque fais de moi un mange mort. La dessus il y a quelque choses que je ne comprend pas

-Tu vois, quand je vous ais attaquer il y a quatorze ans et que, comme le dis la légende tu m'as fais échec j'ai senti en toi un fort potentiel magique

-C'est la protection que ma mère m'as laissez qui m'as aider contre vous cette nuit là et pas que cette nuit la contre vous mais aussi contre tout ceux qu'y mon mis en danger

-La protection de ta mère est une chose mais ce n'est pas tout, je pense que ce soir la tu as fais un puissant acte de magie noir en me repoussant comme tu l'as fait. Ce soir la après être parti dans l'état ou tu m'avais mis je suis parti pour me refaire une santé et j'ai toujours voulu savoir ce que tu vaudrais en mange mort et c'est la que j'ai eu envie de te recruter parmi mes hommes tout est parti de se soir a il y a 15 ans

-C'est pour ça que quand j'étais de nouveau face à vous en premier année vous m'aviez dis que je devrais vous rejoindre au lieu de connaître une mort atroce

-Oui, tu aurais du te joindre a moi ce soir la,ça t'aurais éviter des ennuis surtout avec moi

-Peut être mais aujourd'hui vous avez eu ce que vous vouliez je vous ais rejoins a présent

-Oui mais sache Harry que désormais, j'attends de toi une soumission totale et une obéissance absolu

-Qu'attendez vous de moi

-Je viens de te le dire

-Excusez moi

-Tu sais Harry je suis assez tolérant avec toi car tu viens juste d'arriver, mais je te conseil de ne pas trop être arrogant, car je pense que tu me connais suffisamment après toute ses années et tout les combat que nous avons eut toi et moi pour savoir que je ne suis pas très

sympathique quand je m'énerve n'est ce pas

Harry ochât la tête, voldemort le regarda d'un aire mauvais

-J'exige une réponse avec des mots, et pas de hochement de tête, répond

-Oui je sais que vous n'êtes pas très sympathique lorsque vous vous énerver.

-Désormais tu devras m'appeler maître

-Pourquoi donc?

-Car tu est un mange mort maintenant et que tout mes serviteurs m'appelle ainsi et désormais tu es l'un de mes serviteurs il n'y a pas de passe droit ici pour personne tu m'appelleras maître toi aussi tu as compris

-Oui

Voldemort s'énèrvat

-Oui qui? Allez... dis le ... appel moi maître

Harry résista et Voldemort activa la douleur du bras de Harry

-Non...je vous en supplie arrêter

-Oui(...) vas y.(...) supplie moi, supplie moi.(..) comme ton père l'as fais avant sa mort et n'oublie pas la politesse

Harry eus alors la plus grosse difficulté du monde a résister mais la douleur étais si vive une nouvelle fois qu'il dus se résigner

-Je vous en supplie (...) Maître(...)Arrêtez

-Oh, comme l'histoire se répéter. Il y a quinze ans c'était ton père qui étais dans cette état et qui me supplier de le tuer et aujourd'hui le fils fait pareil

-Mon père ne vous(...)a jamais (...)supplier(...) c'est faux

-Tu veux que je te montre

Voldemort lui fit apparaître une vision de la scène du meurtre tronquer pour faire souffrir Harry

Flash Back

31 octobre 1981 Godric's Hollows

-Lily c'est lui, prend Harry et sauve toi

Lily partit avec Harry dans une chambre au premier et Voldemort pénetrait dans la pièce

-Tu sais la raison de ma venu James

-Oui, tu viens pour tuer mon fils, mais tu ne le tueras pas

Voldemort eut alors un rire démoniaque

-C'est toi qui va m'en empêcher peut être, ou ta sang de bourbe de femme, ça m'étonnerais

-Si tu veux tuer Harry il faudras d'abord me tuer

Voldemort brandi alors sa baguette et repris alors

-Doloris

James Potter fut alors projeter au sol et se mis a trembler en voyant cette scène Harry eut alors les larmes au yeux en constatant que tout ce que lui a dis voldemort étais vrai

-Tu n'aura pas mon fils dis alors James potter

-Impero glapis alors voldemort

James perdit alors la tête et supplia

-Tuez moi repris James en suppliant en rampant au sol

-oui je vais te tuez Potter, mais avant dis moi s'il te plais ou est ton fils

Haletant James repris alors

-Il est (...)dans une chambre(...)à l'étage (...)avec(...)sa mère

-Merci mon cher James

Voldemort brandi sa baguette et il reprit

-AVADA KEDAVRA

Flash Back

-Non(...)Papa(...)Non( )pleura Harry

-Tu vois Harry, je ne te mens pas quand je te dis que ton père m'as supplier de le tuer

-Lui et maman ont chercher a me protéger tout de même

-Je suppose que Dumbledore t'as cacher cette partie de l'histoire

-Non , il ne m'as jamais dis cette version

En reprenant ses force Harry repris alors la parole

-Maître me permettez vous une faveur

-Ca dépend qu'elle faveur

-Rendez moi... puissant et fort comme vous

Voldemort le regarda et il sourit doucement en répondant a Harry

-Oui,d'accord, tu seras fort a mes côté, je vais t'aider et t'entraîner continuellement bientôt tu ne seras plus le Harry Potter que tes amies connaissent à poudlard. Et le vieux fou de Dumbledore ne pourras plus te mentir

-Es ce que je retournerais a poudlard cette année

-Oui, évidement d'ailleurs cette année a Poudlard, je te demanderais d'accomplir quelques tâche pour moi

-Quelle tâches maître ?

-Je n'ai pas encore décider mais je t'en parlerais au moment propice

-Vold...Maître, j'aimerais savoir quelle est ma place au sein de vôtre hiérarchie

Le mage noir plissa les yeux en fessant ressortir un sourire en coin

-Heureusement pour toi que tu t'ai vite rattraper,sinon j'aurais perdu patience et tu aurais de nouveau eu mal. Pour répondre a ta question, je dirais ton rôle au sein de ma famille, tu seras mon assistant

-Vôtre(...)assistant?

-Oui

-En quoi cela consiste

-Tu me seconderas dans mes recherches et dans mes travaux, c'est pas très compliquer tu verras et se seras très instructif pour toi

-Je serais uniquement avec vous ou avec vos autres mange mort

-Pour le moment tu seras avec moi, le temps que je sache si tu t'implique bien dans ton devoir envers moi et si je sens que tu m'es réellement fidèle et loyal

-Je travaillerais donc pour vous

-Oui

-Combien de temps?

-Je commence a croire que Severus à raison, tu ne comprends rien à ce que je te dis

Harry se stoppa nette et se braqua et Voldemort lui déclara dans un sourire cruel en attrapant Harry par le cou en l'étranglant

-Tu es comme ton père, méfie toi Harry, sache que la clémence n'as jamais fait parti de mes qualités demande a tes parents, cette nuit la ta sang de bourbes de mère me suppliait de la prendre à ta place quand je pense que si elle ne s'était pas interposer entre toi et moi ...

-Que lui auriez vous fait (...)si elle ne s'était pas interposer ( ...) dis alors harry haletant

-Elle aurait été une mange mort parfaite et je l'aurais donner a Severus, tu vois a quel point tu as gâcher mes plans, je vais t'avoir à l'oeil petit Potter maintenant que tu es a moi

Il projeta alors Harry contre le mur du fond de la salle

-Arrêter(...)Maître

-Relève toi

Harry se releva avec difficulté mais il eus le plus grand mal à tenir debout, son corps trembla de peur

-Hum j'aime cette impression de peur que je lit dans tes beaux yeux vert, j'ai lus la même impression de peur dans les yeux de ta mère cette nuit la

-Arrêter Maître(...)je jure (...)de ne plus faire échouer vos plan(...) supplia Harry

-j'espère bien que tu ne feras plus échouer mes plans puisque a présent tu participeras a mes plans et gare a toi si tu ose en parlez a Dumbledore

-Je ne dirais rien dis alors harry dans un souffle

Pendant un moment Harry crus qu'il allait mourir tellement le souffle lui manquer et voldemort le regarda

-Allez je vois que tu deviens raisonnable, je vais arrêter de te torturer

Harry étais tremblant

-Allez Harry, calme toi déclara voldemort d'un air cruel

-Vous (...)vous comportez(...) toujours (... )comme (...)ça avec vos mange mort

-Non, mais pour toi c'est spécial

-Car(...)je vous ai fait(...)échec c'est pour ça

-Oui, tu a toujours été la pour contrarier mes plan et ça depuis le premier jour, alors que tu n'étais qu'un bébé tu m'as fais échec

-Cela ne se reproduira plus maitre

-Tres bien, tu es raisonnable Harry , tu verras nous allons faire de grandes choses

-Je croyais(...)que vous alliez(...) me demander de tuer des gens

-Oh! Mais je te le demanderais ne t'inquiète pas, et tu verras tu prendra goût au sang, c'est si agréable de tuer tu verra Harry

-Vous n'avez pas peur que je me retourne contre vous

Voldemort souriait d'un aire cruel et repris

-Essaye...et tu rejoindra tes parent

Harry pâlit d'un coup son visage étais semblable a celui de Rogue, il compris alors qu'il n'avais pas d'autre choix que d'être désormais soumis au quel cas il risquerais la mort , il étais alors pris au piège. A ce moment la sa tête se mis a lui tourner et il s'évanouie

En voyant Harry au sol, voldemort sourit et il appelait peter

-Quedever

Le Mangemort arriva et repris

-Oui maître

-Emmène le dans une chambre à l'étage, soigne car je tiens a ce qu'il participe des ce soir à la réunion , et fais en sorte qu'il ne puisse contacter aucun membre de l'ordre

-Dans quelle chambre je l'installe maitre

-Installe le dans ma suite, tu sais celle ou il n'y a aucune fenêtre je m'occuperais personnellement de son cas des qu'il se réveillera

-Bien maître fis alors l'ancien maraudeur

Voldemort sorti un fiole de potion que Severus lui avait préparer qui était de couleur noire opaque cette potion était faites pour plonger harry dans un état semblable a de l'hypnose sans que harry s'en rende compte

-Tien donne lui ça a boire et si il te demande ce que c'est dis lui que c'est pour diminuer la douleur de la marque de son bras

-Bien maître

-Exécution

-Bien maître

Peter souleva alors Harry et l'emmena sans la chambre que son maître lui avait indiquer et il posa le fils de son ancien ami sur le lit. Il l'examina alors rapidement et lui soigna ses blessure

A ce moment la Peter regarda le jeune homme qui était allongé devant lui et a ce moment une larme roula sur ses joue et la voix de son ancien ami lui reviens en tête

«Peter comment tu a put faire une telle chose, tuer ton meilleur ami,nous entions presque comme quatre frères à poudlard ne te souviens tu pas, et toi, peter tu nous a livrés Lily et moi comme tu à put trahir tes amies de la sortes »

Peter fut relativement émus et il dis en se parlant a lui même

«James, je ne voulais pas je t'assure mais il m'as envoûter c'est pour me faire oublier que j ai passer 13 ans dans le corps d'un rat, je suis un rat ,

James, mon frère pardonne moi, j'ai jamais vous vous faire ça a toi et ta femme, rassure toi mon frère j'ai fais aucun mal a Harry durant 13 ans ou j'étais sou le corps d'un rat»

Harry émit alors un léger gémissement qui sorti Peter de sa rêverie il vit alors Harry sur le point de réveiller il s'assit et le regarda en le voyant Harry prit alors la parole

-Ou je suis?

-Dans les appartements privés du maitre déclara alors Peter

Harry regarda alors l'homme qui lui parlait et il repris

-Peter Pettigrew sale traître

-Harry calme toi s'il te plais

-Me calmer, alors que c'est a cause de vous qu'il a tuer mes parent vous lui avez livrées mes parent alors que vous prétendiez être leur ami

-S'il te plais calme toi, Harry un jour tu comprendras pourquoi j'ai fais ça

Peter sorti alors la fiole de potion que voldemort lui a donner

-Tiens Harry bois ça

-Qu'est ce que c'est?

-C'est pour diminuer la douleur de ton bras

Il prit la fiole et la jette au sol en disant

-Je n'en veux pas

Voldemort entra alors dans son antichambre et vit harry réveiller

-Ah! tu es enfin réveiller

-Oui, maître

-parfait, comme te sens tu

-Bien mais un peu étourdi

-c'est normal, Harry tu as changer de camps maintenant, et nous allons très prochainement travailler ensemble toi et moi

Harry l'écoutais et il eut alors l'idée de jouer le jeu et d'agir comme Rogue en fessant semblant d'être du coté du mage noir tout en restant du coté de Poudlard et de dumbledore il repris alors

-J'en serais très honoré maître

-Très bien alors viens le reste de la famille va pas tarder a arriver pour la réunion et il est temps que tu t'y joigne

-Votre famille

-Oui, regarde Harry, Il y a quinze ans je t'ai pris ta famille et aujourd'hui, je t'en offre une nouvelle et je pense que tu t'y sentira bien

-Je pense aussi maître


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 Le choix de Harry

-Bien ,Queuedever t'as t'il soigner comme je lui avait demander

-oui , mentit Harry

Peter regarda alors le fils de ses anciens amis et jugea que Harry avait décider de mentir pour sauver l'un des ami de son père il fus alors ému et Voldemort repris

-Bien Queuedever tu peux te retirer maintenant

-Bien Maître

Queuedever Sorti et Voldemort allas s'asseoir sur le lit a coté de Harry

-Harry, cette réunion est assez importante pour toi comme pour moi

-Pour vous peut être, mais moi je ne sais pas quoi faire ce soir maître c'est assez nouveau pour moi

-Je sais, ce soir je vais annoncer officiellement que entre toi et moi la guerre est finie et que tu te rallie a notre camps

-Je peux me permettre une question maître

-Oui vas y !

-Vous dites que la guerre entre vous et moi est fini, mais es ce qu'il en est de même pour la guerre entre vous et Dumbledore

-Pour le moment c'est entre toi et moi que la guerre est finie pour le vieux fou j'ai une vielle revanche a prendre sur lui et toi Harry tu vas m'y aider

-Quel est vôtre plan maître

-Je t'en parlerais après ma réunion

-Es ce que vous pouvez pas me mettre sur la voie

-Tu es déterminer dis moi, j'aime bien les gens comme ça la encore tu fais mentir Severus, mais je t'en dirais plus après la reunion

-Bien, maître

Puis Voldemort sorti de la chambre et Harry s'effondra en larmes sur le lit ou Quedever l'avait déposé il aurait tant voulu prévenir l'ordre du phoenix que Voldemort le séquestrait, mais il ne trouva aucune solution pour le faire, dans la chambre ou il se trouvais il n'y avait aucune fenêtre aucune cheminée, aucun moyen de joindre le monde extérieur.

Harry dut se résigner et se dit que Voldemort avait raison il était perdu et tout seul, il entendait alors du bruit qui venait de l'étage inférieur, il se dis alors que les mange mort étaient la et que Voldemort allait bientôt venir le chercher pour l'obliger a rejoindre son cercle, il ne le voulais en aucun cas, mais que devait il faire il se dis que ses parents aurait honte si ils savaient que leur fils à rejoins le mage noir qui les a tuer, il décida donc de jouer le jeu de son prof de potion

A ce moment la Harry alla s'asseoir sur le lit et Voldemort ouvrit la porte de sa suite et s'adressa au survivant

-Harry, viens, nous t'attendons

-J'arrive maître dis alors harry écœurer de lui même

Ils sortirent de la chambre et Voldemort l'emmena rejoindre la réunion de mange mort qui se déroulait à l'étage inférieur. En descendant, Harry constata que parmi les mange mort présent se trouvait son professeur de Potion. Severus Rogue qui le regardait d'un air étonné. Bellatrix Lestrange fut également surprise. Voldemort et Harry s'approchèrent de la table et Bella repris alors

-Maître, je peux me permettre de vous poser une question ?

-Je crois savoir déjà ton interrogation ma chère Bella, mais laisse moi donc le temps de m'asseoir et que nôtre invité s'assoit et je vais vous expliquer

Voldemort s'assit et désigna à Harry la chaise qui se trouvais à côté de lui et le survivant prit alors place a côte du seigneur des ténèbres, tout en s'asseyant le mage noir commença a réveiller la douleur de la marque du bras de Harry pour ne pas que Harry s'oppose a ses propos

-Vous vous demander sans doute pourquoi Harry Potter est parmi nous ce soir ?

Par la penser Voldemort activa également la douleur de la cicatrice

-Il se trouve que ce cher Harry Potter a décider de son plein gré de changer définitivement de camp et de se joindre à nous _en disant ça il continue a provoquer une brûlure dans le bras de harry pour que celui ci n'ai pas l'idée de contredire Voldemort repris alors_

-Je vous annonce officiellement qu Harry potter es l'un des notre et que désormais il sera mon assistant le temps qu'il soit prêt pour des mission plus importante

Les mange morts se demandaient pourquoi leur maître avait recruter Harry potter et le seigneur des ténèbres reprit

**« Vous connaissez tous mon nouvel allié: Monsieur Harry Potter un enfant au sang limpide, l'unique descendant de la noble lignée des POTTER . Un jeune adulte près à me servir de toutes les manières qu'il soit. Je l'ai longtemps observé au cours des dernières années et je pense pouvoir dire sans me tromper qu'il ne me décevra pas. N'est-ce pas, mon cher Harry**

Harry aurais voulu affronter le mage noir en lui disant qu'il refusait de le servir et qu'il ne serait jamais son allié mais Voldemort continuer a lui troubler l'esprit par l'intermédiaire de sa marque et de sa cicatrice que Harry dus alors se plier au souhait de Voldemort

-Je vous en fais le serment, Maître...répondis alors le survivant

**«****Dans ce cas... Tu n'es pas sans ignorer ce que j'attends de toi à présent. Aucune trahison ne sera toléré, aucun manque de respect, aucune erreur. Je place en toi ma confiance, je te permets d'entrer dans ma famille. Ne me déçois pas ou crains ma colère car dans ce cas, elle sera terrible. Lorsque tu montres le désir de faire partie de mon cercle, c'est pour la vie. Comme un mariage d'amour, seule la mort nous séparera à présent.»**

Rogue regarda alors son élève et compris alors que harry n'avait pas le choix que de rejoindre leur cercle et celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom repris

-Mes amies je vous demanderais a partir de cet instant de ne plus jamais intenter quoique ce soit contre ce jeune garçon, je vous préviens que celui qui aura ne serais ce qu'une penser sanguinaire à son égard devra a compter de cet instant m'en répondre, j'espère être clair

Les mange morts approuvait le commandement de leur maître d'un «oui maître» et a ce moment la le seigneur des ténèbres s'adressa a Rogue

-Severus, j'aurais un travail pour toi durant l'année scolaire à poudlard

-D'accord, Quel est ce travail Maître

-A poudlard je te demanderais de garder un oeil sur Harry et de l'aider a accomplir la mission que je lui donnerais

-Bien maître

Harry hésita et il prit alors la parole

-Maître

-Oui Harry

-Quelle est la mission que vous m'attribuais

-Tu vas devoir faire des recherche pour moi dans le but de m'aider a entrée dans poudlard sans que le vieux fou sois au courant

Rogue repris alors

-Maître vous prévoyez d'entrée à Poudlard,

-Oui mon cher Severus, car comme vous le savez j'ai une vielle revanche à prendre sur ce vieillard et je compte bien mettre mon plan à exécution

-Que comptez vous faire une fois dans l'école Maître fis alors Harry dégoûté de ses parole

-Je t'en parlerais le moment venu ne t'en fais pas mon cher assistant

La réunion dura jusqu'à très tard le soir et harry eu alors le plus grand mal a rester concentrer ce fut qu'au départ des mange mort vers quatre heur du matin qu'il fut autoriser a allez se reposer, le mage noir demanda alors a Quedever de l'emmener dans la chambre ou il l'avait installer. A peine allonger sur le lit Harry s'endormit, sa nuit fut assez courte car le lendemain vers 8h du matin, voldemort entra dans la chambre et vit harry endormi et il repris

-Allez debout la marmotte

-Humm...maitre je suis...fatigué...la réunion d'hier m'a épuisé

-Tu veux que je te réveil ma façon allez debout

-Oui maître j'arrive, je peux me permettre de vous demander ce que nous allons faire aujourd'hui

-Je t'ai prévu un entraînement, assez facile pour commencer tu devras me montrer ce dont tu est capable de faire face à une victime

-Vous allez me demander de tuez c'est sa

-Tout mes serviteur doivent savoir tuer même mes assistant allez viens, je t'ai trouver une première victime assez facile je crois que tu t'en sortiras assez bien

Harry suivit alors le mage noir dans les cachot de son manoir , il fit alors entrez dans la salle ou il régnait une ambiance froide et lugubre, Harry constata alors qu'il y avait dans cette salle une femme de dos. Voldemort reprit alors

-Bon, commençons! Tu vois cette femme .

-Oui maître

-C'est simple, je veux juste que tu essaye de lancer des sorts de torture. murmura presque tendrement le Lord.

Harry remarqua alors la dame avec un sac sur la tête, consciente vu qu'elle bougeait. Harry respira un grand coup et tenta de calmer c'est tremblement .

-Bien maître. Mais je doit vous prévenir que je n'en connaît que très peut. Souffla Harry.  
>-Commence, je suis là pour t'apprendre après tout! dit-il avec un regard comme si il se préparait a voir la plus belle chose au monde.<p>

Harry souffla encore une fois un grand coup puis se rappela de ce sort.

- Esparia. Murmura presque religieusement Harry, ne sachant que trop peu les effets de ce sort.

Ce sort fit hurler de douleur on voyait le bras de la femme se tordre et les veine ressortir.

- C'est le plus cruel que tu connaisses, nous allons avoir du travail , Enfertaria! Soupira le Mage noir

Harry regardait le ventre de la femme se tordre puis s'ouvrir délicatement puis il vit un organe sortir le ventre de la femme en sang . L'organe arriva devant Harry et lui explosa au visage. Harry couvert de sang était pourtant admiratif .

-Sanganteta, retiens les sort! exposa délicatement Voldemort.

La jambe de la femme si nous pouvons encore l'appeler comme cela, ce mit a saigner de partout. Harry éblouit de cette couleur ne remarqua pas le petit sourire qui orna son visage et répondit comme si cela était une question.

- Onsvidaderum, est le plus douloureux que je connais. Répliqua t-il.

Les os de la forme hurlante ce mit as craqué et les cotes a sortir du corps. Mais Harry commenca a prendre conscience de ce qu'il fit et ferma les yeux et se demanda comment il pouvait avoir ressentie du plaisir. Voldemort lui releva le menton et le força a regarder .

-Tu aimes la vue du sang, n'est-ce pas Harry. Tu aimes ces cris tu aimes voir la douleur . Dit mielleusement le Seigneur des ténèbres. Tu en connais un autre, tu te rappels. Celui que tu m'as déjà entendu dire.

Harry ne voyant pas mais il leva la main munit de sa baguette comme hypnotiser par l'image ,le son et la voix. Son corps s'avança, de deux pas puis exposa d'une voix sèche et séduisante, ses yeux brillant de mille étincelle. Son corps était recouvert d'une fine couche d'eau.

-Vampiratum chuchota Harry qui ce prit d'admiration pour le corps.

La nuque, les poignets, et les tibias explosèrent le sang flotta doucement dans les aire avant de se regrouper en un grand océan mélanger d'organe autour d'Harry et son maître. Qui se mirent a sourire et Harry se demanda qu'est ce sentiment.

-Tu veux voir le visage ta victime

Harry ôchat la tête et Voldemort sourit délicatement s'approche du corps entrain de mourir et lui montra son visage, Harry écarquilla les yeux de surprise c'était sa tante Pétunia DURSLEY il versa une larme qu'il se dépêcha d'essuyer

-Tante Pétunia

-Ne pleure pas pour cette sale moldue elle n'en vaut pas la peine

-C'est ma tante

-Souviens toi, elle te détestait cette femme, elle te traitait de monstre, elle t'as menti même sur la mort de tes parents

-Comment vous savez ça

-Je sais tout de toi Harry, aujourd'hui, tu n'as rien fait d'autre que de te venger

-Elle va...mourir

-Elle es déjà morte

Harry regarda alors le corps sans vie de sa tante et il eut alors les larmes au yeux il repensa a l'époque ou il n'était pas encore sorcier et voldemort reprit alors

-Approche toi Harry , viens voir ta tante mourir

Harry s'approcha et il avait les larmes au yeux et le visage recouvert de sang il arriva prêt de Voldemort et ce dernier lui prit la main pour le faire se baisser et il lui dis

-Harry, désensibilise toi, n'ai pas peur de regarder une personne mourir sinon tu ne deviendra jamais puissant et fort comme moi et ne pleure pas cette sang de bourbes, quand tu tue quelqu'un tu ne dois pas pleurer

Harry regarda alors le mage noir intrigué et il lui demanda

-Pourquoi maître

-A chaque fois que tu tue quelqu'un tu deviens plus fort et tes pouvoir grandissent

-Vous vous avez l'habitude de tuer alors que pour moi c'est nouveau

-C'est pas si nouveau tu m'a fait échec quand tu étais un bébé en deuxième année tu as tuer mon basilic et l'an dernier tu n'as pas chercher a tuer Bellatrix

Harry a ce moment la regarda le lors et il constatat que le lord disait la vérité

-Maître

-Oui

-Es ce que c'est vrai que en tuant des gens on se renforce

-Oui regarde moi par exemple, j'ai tuer pas mal de gens et a chaque fois je me suis renforcer et mes pouvoir on grandi et j'ai même fais des choses dont tu n'imagine pas

-Vous avez fais quoi maître

-Tu es encore un peu novice pour que je t'en parle mais même le fada de Dumbledore ne s'en doute pas,

-Vous avez fait quoi maître

-Je t'en parlerais plus tard harry, quand j'estimerais que tu es digne de ma confiance

Il le fit se relever et il le mena vers le salon et le fis s'asseoir et il lui tendis une fiole bleu azur de potion de pour aider harry puis Voldemort lui dit

-Bien remonte dans la chambre ou Qudever t 'as installer

-Maître

-Oui

-pardonner moi de vous demander a mais je n'ai rien manger depuis hier soir

-Quedevert a déjà tout prévu il t'as préparer un repas allez file,


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 Endoctrinement

Harry monta à sa chambre ou Quedever l'attendais et Quedever reprit en voyant Harry rentra fatigué

-Harry, comment va tu

-Ca irais mieux si mes parents étais toujours vivant si tu ne les avait pas trahis Peter

-S'il te plais Harry, écoute moi, ne me le reproche pas je sais que j'ai trahis James et Lily ...

-TAIT TOI TRAITRE fis Harry en brandissant sa baguette

-Calme toi Harry assied toi et mange un peu tu verra tu va reprendre des forces

-Tu cherches a m'empoisonner

-Non, Harry ne t'en fais pas j'ai rien fais et le maître m'a a l'oeil, comme il à l'oeil tout ses mangemort, et toi aussi il va t'avoir a l'oeil, méfie toi Harry, tu ne sais pas de quoi il es capable

-Je sais me defendre, n'oublie pas peter que je lui ai fais echec des tout petit

-Mais désormais...

A ce moment la Voldemort alarmé par les cris de harry entra dans la pièce

-Que ce passe t'il ici

En voyant Harry pointer sa baguette sur Quedevert, Voldemort repris

-Harry, tu veux t'entraîner a lancer des sortilèges sur Quedevert

-...

-N'hésite pas, si tu en a envie entraîne toi sur lui à ta guise, il est la pour sa, d'autant qu'il n'as pas été très fidèle vis a vis de moi ces dernier temps

L'ancien maraudeur , se mit alors a trembler et il repris

-Maître...je n'ai jamais failli a mon devoir vis a vis de vous

-Silence

Quedevert sorti et Voldemort reprit en s'asseyant

-Harry

-Oui maître

-Je vais te parlez de ton devoir d'assistant

-Je vous écoute, dans quel mission allez vous me lancer

-Tu vas participer activement à mon projet d'infiltration de Poudlard

-Vous comptez vraiment entrer dans l'école

-Oui, et tu vas m'y aider

-Comment, que devrais je faire

-je te demanderais de trouver un moyen

-Lequel

-Je compte sur toi pour le trouver mais tu devras être prudent, et ne parle pas de ça au vieux fou

-Bien, mais que devrais je faire, dites m'en plus sur vôtre plan

Voldemort constate que Harry commence a se tourner vers lui reprit alors

-Viens on vas dans mon bureau je vais t'expliquer mon projet et te parlez de ce que j'attends de toi

Ils sortent alors de la chambre et se rendant dans le bureau du seigneur des tenêbres, en entrant Harry remarqua bien vite que l'ambiance étais assez sombre autour de lui, sur les mur des dorures représentant des serpent brillait et chantais doucement une fine lumière blanche donnais a la pièce une atmosphère inquiétante, au centre de la pièce le bureau de Voldemort ce bureau était un ébén et autour des fauteuils en cuir noir et vert sur le bureau il y avait un bougeoir et un chandelier

Harry n'osa pas entrer dans le bureau et voldemort reprit alors

-Approche voyons

Harry s'approcha d'un pas inquiet, et en s'assayant le mage noir repris alors

-Asseyez toi Harry

Harry s'assoit et le mage noir reprit

-C'est inquiétant comme ambiance n'est pas Harry, a poudlard ton environnement n'est pas comme ça hein, ne t'en fais pas tu vas vite t'y habituer, vois tu ici tu es dans le manoir de mon ancêtre le grand Salazard Serpentard

-Ce manoir es celui de Serpentard

-Oui et je te demanderais que à chaque fois que tu parlerai de mon ancêtre de dire Le grand Salazard Serpentard

-Bien maître,

-Je vais t'expliquer mon plan d'infiltration de Poudlard

-Je vous écoute maître _dis alors harry avec une certaine honte de lui dans la voix_

-Il va se dérouler en 3 étapes, tous d'abord l'étape que j'appellerais de purification de l'école dans cette étape tu auras la mission de me communiquer la liste de tout les élèves ayant une descendance moldu qui sont a poudlard peu importe leur maison , une fois que tu m'auras communiquer cette liste, je m'arrangerais pour les éloigner de l'école et pour les chasser

-Vous comptez... Chassez des élèves de poudlard maître

-Oui car j'estime que les enfants de moldu non pas leur places dans cette école, tu vois Harry, mon respectable ancêtre Le grand Salazard avais dis que le savoir magique devais êtres destiné au seul famille de sorcier au sang pur

-Comme a l'époque de l'ouverture de la chambre des secrets maître

-Oui d'ailleurs si je te demande cette liste c'est pour pouvoir terminer le travail que tu m'avais gacher à l'époque, je pense que cette fois tu ne me le gâcheras pas de nouveau n'est ce pas

Le mage noir regarda alors Harry d'un regard cruel en plongeant ses yeux rouge de serpent dans ceux du survivant en réveillant doucement a douleur de son bras

-Tu sais ce que ça te coûteras sinon ?

-Oui

-Allez... dis le! je veux juste être sur que tu le sais

-Si...Je m'avise de gâcher votre plan,vous allez me tuer

-Exactement, si t'avise d'aller contre mes plans, je me ferais un plaisir que dis je une joie de t'offrir un allez simple pour le cimetière des Godric's Hollows

Harry se sentais perdu et il répondis malgré lui

-Maître comment es ce que je pourrais me charger de faire la liste des élèves moldus de serpentard

-Severus sera la pour t'aider je vais lui demander de t'aider a l'accomplissement de cette première étape et de te fournier le nom des élève moldu de serpentard pour les rajoute a la liste bien que je sois convaincu qu'il y es aucun moldu dans cette maison

-Mon travail sera simplement de vous établir la liste des moldu de l'école maître ?

-Dans un premier temps oui ,ensuite tu devra trouver un moyen pour que je rentre dans poudlard, si je peux te donner un conseil, essai de te rapprocher un peu de Severus Rogue

-Comment je pourrais faire pour vous transmettre la liste quand je l'aurais établi

-Tu me la transmettra lorsque tu viendra en réunion ici avec les autres quand je vous appellerais

-Dumbledore n'acceptera pas que je sorte, depuis vôtre retour Poudlard est très surveiller

-Merci pour cette première information, alors comme ça la sécurité a été renforcé a l'école

-Oui maître

-Alors ce cher vieux fada de Dumbledore crois qu'il a un temps d'avance sur moi, j'ai hâte de voir sa tête quand il me verra dans l'école, et qu'il découvrira que toi Harry Potter son petit protégé es de mon côté

-Comment pensé vous entrez dans l'école avec ses stratégies défensive qu'il a mis en place

-Tu sais Harry, moi je le connais bien ce fada et je sais que ses plans on toujours de nombreuse failles et je compte bien profiter de ses failles pour la bonne marche de mon plan

-Si il découvre que je suis mange mort il risque de me chasser de Poudlard

-Non ne t'inquiète pas Harry,et puis ,tu sais, tu n'est pas le seul mange mort qui se trouve a poudlard, regarde Severus lui aussi c'est un mangemort

-Et si il me chasse de l'école

-Il ne te chassera pas de l'école car des que je serais entrer dans l'école commencera la phase deux de mon plan

-Qu'elle est cette étape maître

-cette étape sera un peu plus facile pour toi ,car tu devra convaincre des gens de me rejoindre

Harry le regarda alors en éprouvant un profond dégoût et il repris avec une certaine crainte dans la voix

-Mais ils n'accepterons jamais maître

-Mais si ne t'en fais pas, car après la phase de purification de l'école, il ne restera que des élève de sang pur et ils se feront une joie de servir le plus puissant des sorciers du monde

-Vous oubliez que ...Dumbledore est toujours directeur

-Il ne sera pas une gène ce fada car des que tu auras accomplis les taches précédentes, je te demanderais de le tuer

-Jamais je le tuerais

A Ces mots le regard de Voldemort devins soudain cruel et il regarda harry d'un air menaçant et il se leva et se mis a tourné autour de harry pour l'envouter et il repris alors

-Harry, n'oublie pas que désormais tu es un mangemort, et que par ce biais, je suis tout à fais apte de t'apporter une protection d'une puissance que Dumbledore n'aura pas idée

-Comment?

-La marque des ténèbres, te protégeras et a travers elle quand tu seras a l'école ta puissance magique seras développer

-Mais comment je pourrais la cacher si Dumbledore la remarque votre plan risque d'échouer, _déclara alors Harry _

-Ne t'inquiète pas je m'arrangerais pour ne pas déclencher la marque au moment de tes cours et pour les réunion je demanderais a Severus de t'avertir que tu dois venir a la réunion avec lui

Harry, aurais voulu se réveiller mais l'hypnose que le mage noir exerçais sur lui était tellement puissante qu'il n'opposa aucune résistance, au fond de lui harry éprouva un sentiment nouveau comme, une forme d'attirance pour la magie noire, en constatant qu'il n'était pas très attentif le mage noir repris

-Tu m'écoutes Harry 

-Heu...Oui excusez moi maître...j'étais...

-Tu étais en admiration devant mes pouvoir ,et devant ma force, je l'ai bien vus

-Oui c'est vrai, maître

-Tu commence a faire ressortir un côté sombre Harry, déjà pendant nôtre premier entraînement j'ai bien constater que tu as bien aimé faire coulez le sang

-oui c'est vrai

-Tu commence a changer Harry, tu sais ,tout mes mangemort on une admiration pour moi et ils me sons fidèles

-Oui j'ai vus durant la réunion

-Il es important que tu développe ce potentiel magique, voilà pourquoi tu vas devoir avant la rentrée scolaire prendre part a certaines mission que je confirais a certains de mes mange morts comme par exemple a Lucius Malfoye, ou alors a Bellatrix Lestrange

-Non _fis alors Harry en un souffle _pas avec Bellatrix Lestrange s'il vous plais

-Tu contestes mes ordres, tu veux rejoindre tes parents au cimetière de Godric's Hollows

-Non, maître je ne contestes pas vos ordre _dis alors Harry d'une voix semblable a celle de Rogue _mais je ne sais pas si je vais arriver a travailler avec Bellatrix Lestrange

-A cause du fait qu'elle a tuez Sirius Black

-oui maître

-C'est une de mes plus fidèles mange mort, je suis sur que tu apprendra des technique efficaces à ses cotés et ne t'en fais pas je l'ai sévèrement puni avant que tu vienne nous rejoindre , a moins que tu veuille allez en mission avec Lucius , ou bien avec Severus

-Rogue ça ne me dérange pas car je le connais déjà de poudlard il est mon professeur donc je pense que ça serai mieux avec lui ou lucius Malfoye

-Oh! Tu commence a déterminer les clauses du contrat, c'est une démarche très Serpentard venant de toi

Harry le regarda et il ne compris pas pourquoi il se sentais soudain presque en admiration devant le mage noir qui avait détruit sa vie, le lord s'avança vers lui en le regardant et en reprenant

-Je te propose un duel , tu n'as pas d'autre choix que d'accepter je tien a ce que tu sois preparer pour la mission qui sera la tienne durant cette année

-Je croyais ne plus avoir a vous affronte

-Cette fois ce sera plus un entraînement, qu'un véritable combat, Dumbledore va essayer de te convaincre de lui dire mes plan, et même si il ne t'y oblige pas il pourra les lire en toi et lire en toi car ce fada es un bon oclument tu sais, et je ne veux pas qu'il soit au courant de mes plan

-Bien maître _dit alors harry écoeuré _

-Viens suis moi, et prend ta baguette

Harry suivit alors le mage noir dans les cachots de son manoir , il fit alors entrez dans la salle, harry en profita pour sortir sa baguette

-Je suppose que tu connais déjà te battre en duel, cher assistant

-Oui maître

-D'abord on s'incline

Ils s'inclinent l'un devant l'autre et le lord repris

-Doloris

Harry esquiva en doloris en criant

-Expeliarmus

Le lord fut alors désarmé mais ne s'avouant pas vaincu pour autant il reprit

-Sectura

De large plaie apparues alors sur Harry qui n'avait pas vue le sors le heurté de plein fouet

-Tu es un peu trop lents, essai de faire un effort

-Comment je peu faire?

Harry commençais a perdre le sens des réalités et sa vision des chose se fit sentir, il ne se rendis pas compte tout de suite de ce qu'il venais de faire, comment était il tombé si bas au point de demander des conseil a son ennemi de toujours.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, il se mis alors a avoir une sorte de fascination pour la magie noir et il voulais vraiment se former dans cette magie, a ce moment la Voldemort repris

-Tu n'as qu'a faire comme si nous nous affrontions et que j'étais sur le point de te tuer, et crois moi avant que tu me rejoigne rien ne m'aurais fait le plus plaisir que de te savoir mort et surtout si j'avais eu l'honneur de te voir rendre ton dernier soupir par mes soins le plaisir en aurais été plus grand

-Vous voulez toujours me tuer?

-Si tu me trahis se sera ton destin, dit alors voldemort d'un air sadique en activant la marque du bras de harry

-Ah...Maître...Arrêtez par pitié...je ...ne...vous ...trahirais .pas

-J éspère bien tu sais ce qu'il adviendra de toi si tu ose en parlez a Dumbledore

Harry fut alors pris d'une angoisse et il brandi alors sa baguette en disant l'incantation

-Expedimenta

Le mage noir fut alors soulevé dans les airs, mais il fit alors appel a un sortilège de magie silencieuse et il deviens alors invisible et se mis a tourner autour du survivant en disant

-Lianus invisibilis imobilus Corpus

Harry se senti alors immobiliser par des liens invisible et une fois que les liens furent puissant Voldemort réapparut en disant

-Alors assistant tu ne t'attendais pas à ce sort n'est ce pas

-Comment avez vous fais sa

-Tu oublie qui je suis mon cher Harry, le sort que je viens de te faire s'appel_ Lianus invisibilis imobilus Corpus c_omme tu dois t'en rendre compte tu es attacher par des liens invisible c'est un peu comme un filet du diable seulement celui la il es invisible et la lumière n'as aucun effet sur lui et c'est l'une de mes créations, j'espère que tu apréci déclara Voldemort d'un air démoniaque

-Je...je vais mourir

-Non. non, tu ne vas pas mourir Harry, tu sais, tu es attacher par des liens invisible et si je voulais rien ne serais plus simple pour moi que de te lancer un sortilège impardonnable auquel tu succomberais a coup sur cette fois ci

-Comment, ça ?

-Je ne te l'ai pas dis, depuis que je t'ai marquer dans ce parc moldu grâce a la marque des ténèbres ,la protection que ta sang de bourbes de mère, t'avais transmis le soir ou elle si sottement interposer entre toi et moi à été détruite

-Quoi, vous avez...

-Oui, j'ai détruit la protection de ta mère, pourquoi tu crois que j'ai réussis a t'attaquer a Privet

-Qu'avez vous fais de ma tante

-Ta Tante, Nagini a été ravie de l'avoir pour dîner

Les muscle de Harry se contracte malgré le fait qu'il été toujours solidement liè par les liane invisible

-Votre serpenta a ...

-Oui Nagini a avaler ta tante, et je peux te dire elle en a fais qu'une bouché

Harry ne compris pas ce qu'il se passais dans sa tête il regarda alors le mage noir et repris avec un sourire

-Merci, Maître de m'avoir dêbarasser de cette femme, j'admets défois avoir voulu la tuez quand j'habitais a Privet Drive

-De rien cher Harry, mais tu sais c'est pas moi qui ais tuer Petunia Dursley, mais toi,tu as terminer le travail que j'ai commencer a faire en te marquant j ai détruit une partie de la protection de ta mère, et toi Harry Potter tu as détruit le reste de la protection tu a tuer ta tante la dernier membre de la famille de ta mère et du même fais le lien qui soudait cette protection

-Oui je sais, et ce fut relativement facile de la tuez, et je n'ai aucun remord absolument aucun, elle m'as tellement fais de mal à l'époque ou je fus placer chez elle que j'ai toujours voulu me venger d'elle

-Et grâce a moi tu t'es venger

-Oui, Merci de m'avoir ouvert les yeux

-Quel effet ça te fais d'être mangemort?

-C'est assez étrange,je ne sais pas comment vous expliquer

Tout en l'écoutant le mage noir libéra progressivement harry des lien qui le maintenait

-Explique toi,

-Qu'est ce que vous faites?

-Je te libère des lianes

Harry constata vite que les lianes avais disparu, alors il se mis de plus en pus a sentir une certaine attraction pour le monde de la magie noir

-Il y a une chose maître que je n'ai pas compris, quand vous m'avez lancer le sortilège des lianes, j'avais l'impression que vous n'étiez plus la, vous aviez même presque disparu après que je vous ai lancer expedimenta

-Et tu te demande comment j'ai fais n'est ce pas

-Oui

-C'est très simple Harry, tu te souviens lors de ton entraînement, je t'avais dis que quand on tue des gens on se renforce et que ton pouvoir grandis je te l'avais dis n'est ce pas

-Oui, vous me l'aviez dis?

-Et tu es bien placé pour savoir que j'ai tuez pas mal de monde n'est ce pas

-Oui, mes parents entre autres

-Oui, tes parents on l'honneur de faire partie de mon glorieux tableau de victimes_ déclara cruellement le mage noir_

Voyant Harry commencé a se braque le mage noir le regarda et il repris

-Tu sais, ce n'est pas eux qu'y m'ont donner le plus de mal, avec eux c'était facile de les tuer surtout ton père. Quand je repense a sa manière qu'il a eu de me supplier, et ta sang de bourbes de mère, avec sa voix cristaline qui me disait _«non , pas harry, prenez moi, tuez moi mais par pitié pas harry» _avant de se placer entre toi et moi pour épargner ta vie

Harry serra le point et voulu brandir sa baguette mais il ne fis rien et le mage noir repris

-Tu sais d'une certaine façon, je dois reconnaître que ta sang de bourbe de mère a bien agi en se plaçant devant toi le soir ou je suis venu vous attaquer. Quel gâchis énorme aurais été ta mort alors que je suis convaincu que tu va pouvoir être très utile dans mon plan pour Tuez Dumbledore et je suis sur que tu vas m'aider

Courageusement Harry repris la parole

-Jamais je ne tuerais Dumbledore

A ces mots Voldemort entra dans une fureur et se precipita vers Harry en l'attrapant par le col de son pull et en le jettant au sol il activa sa marque en disant

-Comment, tu as encore l'insolence de me défier, tu ose contester mes ordres, tu semble oublier qui je suis Harry

-Non je sais que vous... _il s'arrêta de parlez car le souffle lui manquait et le lord repris_

-Alors, dis le, dis qui je suis.

-Vous êtes ...Mon maître, vous êtes... Lord Voldemort

-Oui, je suis le plus grand sorcier du monde, et tu as l'honneur de m'avoir pour maître, tu peux en être fier Harry,

Les yeux du mage noir était d'un rouge si vif que harry fut comme hypnotiser par le regard que le mage noir porta sur lui, le mage noir voulu reprendra la parole quad Qudever entra dans le bureau de son maître en disant

-Maitre

-Qu'y a t'il Queue de vert

-Excusez-moi maître mais Bellatrix Lestrange es là maître

Le mage noir fut surpris de savoir que Bellatrix était là il souleva brutalement le survivant pour le faire se lever et ils allèrent dans le salon, en le voyant arrivé, Bellatrix se mis a genoux devant lui et elle repris

-Maître, pardonnez moi mon intrusion

-Relève toi ma cher Bella, que me vaut cette visite, je ne vous ais pas convoquer a une réunion il me semble, _dis alors le mage noir en lançant harry contre le fauteuil du salon _

-Je sais que vous nous avez pas convoquer my lord, mais je m'ennuie, je voulais savoir si vous n'aviez pas une petit mission pour moi

Le mage noir regarda sa plus fidèle servante et il réfléchis,en plissant les yeux il jetat un oeil au survivant pour savoir si il était évanoui, en constatant que le survivant ne pouvais pas contester ses propos car a ce moment la Harry avait perdu connaissance et après avoir lancer un sortilège pour faire en sorte que Harry ne puisse rien entendre de leur conversation le lord repris

-J'ai une mission pour toi Bella

-Quoi comme mission maître

Le mage noir désigna Harry du bout de sa baguette et repris

-Lui, c'est lui ta mission

-Vous voulez que je le tue maître

-Tu me déçois Bella, j'ai pourtant été clair a la dernier réunion que si l'un de vous touche a se garçon il devra m'en répondre

-Veuillez m'excuser maître, mais je déteste ce garçon, voilà pourquoi je me suis permis cette reflexion

-Moi aussi je le déteste, si j'ai décider de faire de lui un mangemort, c'est pour le détruire, détruire ce qu'il represente pour Dumbledore, noircir son âme, la profaner,

-C'est très judicieux maître, sera t'il bientôt pleinement a vos ordres

-Il commence à l'être, mais tu vas m'être très utile prochainement

-Que devrais je faire maître?

-Dans peu de temps je te convoquerais pour participer a son prochain entraînement, et tu devra lui enseigner quelque technique de torture dont tu a e secret,

-Bien my lord, je vais vous laissez maître

-Entendu a bientôt Bella

Bella parti et Voldemort leva le sortilège d'insonorisation et il alla enfermer Harry dans la chambre ou il le retenais prisonnier depuis maintenant un mois


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 Au coeur des Ténébre

Harry étais toujours enfermer chez le seigneur des ténèbres, il ne savais pas depuis combien de temps il étais dans l'entre de son ennemi de toujours, depuis qu'il étais la il sentit en lui divers choses comme si le lord arrivais a le maîtriser et le dominer afin d'obtenir du survivant une soumission total.

Ses pensé étais toujours floue , quelques fois il aurait aimé pouvoir se venger du lord, mais cette idée fut alors oublier car a chaque fois qu'il voulu s'opposer a la volonté du mage noir il devais subir la forte brûlure a son bras

Depuis qu'il étais chez Voldemort ce dernier avais pris soin de lui faire subir un entraînement afin de faire de lui un des ses mangemort, durant cet entraînement il avais tuer sa tante pétunia, la soeur de sa mère, chez qui il avait vécu et grandi avant sa rentrée a poudlard.

En repensant a cet entraînement, le survivant n'avais pas comprit pourquoi quand il vit le corps mort devant lui il ne comprit pas pourquoi il fut éblouit de cette couleur ne remarqua et se souviens avoir eu un petit sourire

Ce matin la il regarda la marque des ténèbres qui étais sur son bras et passa doucement ses doigt dessus et constata qu'elle était assez chaude comme si le mage noir allait bientôt l'appeler pour l'entraîner

En fermant les yeux, Harry se concentra pour entrez dans l'esprits du mage noir et pour savoir ce qu'il lui préparais, il vit alors la mage noir dans un grand salon, noir , entouré des autres mange mort parmit les quel se trouvais Lucius Mafoye Bellatrix Lestrabge et Narcissa Malfoye

Il observa alors la scène qui se produisait et Lucius Malfoye repris,

-Maître c'est une offre que j'accepte ,

-Fort bien Lucuis, alors sous peu toi et Bella vous viendrez avec moi et nous irons en mission avec notre nouvel allié,

Harry aurais voulus en savoir plus sur l'identité de ce nouvel allié mais il reçut a travers son bras une sorte de décharge électrique et il fut contraint de renoncer et sa cicatrice lui fit aussi une décharge qui le fit s'évanouir, dans son coma , il vit le mage noir lui apparaître en lui disant d'une voix sifflante et sur un ton de colère

-Tu ose, entrer dans mon esprits, pour m'espionner assistant,j'arrive je vais te faire payer ça tu va voir, tu sauras ce que ça coûte de m'espionner durant mes activités , ENDOLORIS

Harry sentit en lui les effets du sort et il se tordais sous le sortilège, il se tordis de douleur en hurlant par terre, en entendant ses cris Peter Pettigrew monta dans la chambre ou Harry étais enfermer il ouvrit la porte et vit le fils de son ancien ami se torde en se serant le bras en hurlant, il reprit alors

-Harry, Harry, que se passe t'il , releve toi, pourquoi tu hurle comme ça

-Peter, ... aide...aide moi...mon bras...j'ai reçu une décharge dans le ...dans le bras

-Tu es entrer dans l'esprit du maître, c'est pour ça, il le fais a chaque fois que l'on essai de l'espionner

-Je...je n'ais pas voulu... j'étais ...sur le lit et je regarder ma marque et la ...je suis sans le voulor entrez dans son esprits

-La marque te relie a lui comme elle nous relie tous a lui , tu dois éviter de la toucher, lui seul a le droit d'y toucher et de l'activer, il peu comme tu l'as sans doute découvert, a distance t'envoyer un malefice si il découvre que tu l' espionne

-Tu veux dire qu'il peu me tuer a distance s'il veut

Peter l'aida a se redresser et harry s'allongea alors sur le lit et tenta de se calmer et il demanda

-Peter

-Oui, Harry

-Quand j'étais dans son esprit, je l'ai vu chez Malfoye et il parlais avec Lucius et Bellatrix il leur donnais des mission, par rapport a un nouvel arrivant, je voulais savoir si tu sais qui c'est

-Oui, je sais qui c'est Harry

-C'est qui Peter?

-Toi Harry

-Que me veux t'il?

Peter ne repondit pas et harry compris et changea de sujet

-Peter,Pourquoi tu as trahis mes parents, explique moi, tu étais leur ami, il avais fais de toi le gardien de leur secret, et tu devrais être mon parrain si Sirius n'avais convaincu papa de faire de lui mon parrain

-Harry, je vais t'expliquer, avec tes parents nous étions amies, c'est vrai, Ton père étais un peu un grand frère pour moi

-Alors pourquoi tu les a trahis, et pourquoi tu les a livrer a Voldemort

-Quand j'ai agi comme ça, j'avais nullement envie de le faire, il m'as torturer, pour que je lui dises ou vous étiez cacher, j'étais entre la vie et la mort, affamer, meurtri, un peu comme il a fais avec toi quand tu es arriver ici. Tu sais avant qu'il vous attaque son but étais pas de vous tuer, mais il voulais au que tes parent le rejoignent -Je le sais, il vouais même donner ma mère a Rogue, il me l'a dis ici meme quand je suis arrive.

Harry aurais voulu savoir pourquoi Peter avais vendu ses parent a son maitre, mais alors qu'il fut sur le point de poser la question le mage noir se présenta devant lui et attrapa harry par le col et commence a hurler

-De quel droit, tu t'infiltre dans mon esprit,tu es donc si presser d'aller a Godric's Hollows, recommence un acte de tel sorte et tu y vas. Endoloris . Cria t'il en lançant Harry sur le sol

Une nouvelle fois Harry se retrouva part terre et tremblant, en le voyant par terre, le mage noir lui relança un nouveau Doloris,et il regarda le survivant avec un sourire cruel

-ELECTRICIFIEROUS,

Harry avait l'impression que son corps étais parcouru par de l'électricité, et sous l''effet du doloris la douleur fus véritablement forte. Harry se tordais de douleurs, le mage noir le regardais,et brandis sa baguette sur luit et repris alors

-Alors Harry, tu as compris la leçon

-Oui...maître, fit alors Harry avec le peu de force qu'il avait, il tremblait, chaque fibre de son corps n étais que douleur,

-La prochaine fois que tu ose entrer dans mon esprit, je ne te ménagerais pas, comprits

-Oui...maître

-Bien...allez, je vais lever les sorts

Voldemort leva les sort d'un geste de baguette et harry reussi a se lever mais son corps tremblais toujours

-Tu me rappel Quirell, fis alors le mage noir d'un aire ironique

Harry ne répondis pas et le mage noir reprit-

-Maintenant que tu as eus une leçon de discipline, je t'invite a participer a une de mes opération, tu vas me montrer de quoi tu es capable

-Quel type d'opération?

-Tu verras, tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que tu vas aimer, et que l'on vas bien s'amuser

Puis il fit apparaître, un masque et une cape noir, et reprit la parole

-Tiens, mets ça, et met le masque et rejoins moi en bas une fois prêt, Lucius et Bella vont pas tarder, nous partirons des qu'ils serons la, dépêche toi, Lucius n'est pas du genre a patienter

-Pourquoi je dois porter cette tenue?

-Ne discutes pas, obéi !

Harry ne répondis pas il regarda alors Voldemort dans les yeux et sentis alors une sensation de brûlure dans son bras,et il fut alors contraint de répondre

-Oui maître, j'arrive

Sans répondre Voldemort sorti de la chambre et harry a contre coeur mis alors la cape de mangemort, a ce moment la, il pensait a ses parents et il dis alors

«Papa, maman, je vous en prie aider moi a me sortir de ce mauvais rêve, ne m'en voulez pas, il m'a piégé, il m'oblige a le suivre j'ai pas d'autre choix aidez moi»

Harry fus brusquement sorti de ses pensé car Voldemort l'appela

-Potter, tu es prêt

-Oui maître

-Alors viens

Harry mits alors son masque et sorti de la chambre, il descendit et il vit alors que Bellatrix Lestrange et Lucius Malfoye étais la, Malfoye pris alors la parole

-Maître, peut être...n'est il pas prudent que Potter participe a ce plan, imaginez qu'il vous trahisse

-Ne t'inquiète pas Lucuis, Harry ne nous fera pas échouer, je suis sur qu'il est conscient des risque qu'une trahison aura pour conséquence. N'est ce pas Harry

-Oui maître

-Bien, alors voilà comment les choses, Harry et moi nous ferons équipe ensembles, Bella tu fera équipe avec Lucius, mais pour le moment on va se rendre ensemble dans une banlieue moldu pour trouver quelque victimes a emprisonner dans mes cachots.

Durant cette mission Harry tu resteras avec moi et tu auras pour mission de torturer ces indigne moldus, Bella tu expliquera a Harry certaine de tes techniques, et Lucuis tueras les éventuel survivant, après quoi je ferais brûler leur maison

Harry hésita et demanda alors

-Maitre, dans quel banlieue moldu allons nous

-Tu verras sur place

puis le mage noir repris alors

-Vous avez bien comprit mes directives

-Oui maître firent alors Lucius et Bella

-Harry tu as compris ce que j'attends de toi n'est ce pas

-Oui maître, fit il dégoûté de lui même

-Bien, alors allons y

Ils se rendirent dans la banlieu de Privet Drive, il fessait nuit et harry a travers son masque reconnu la maison de son oncle Dursley, il se demandais quelle maison le mage noir allait attaquer, Voldemort regarda alors la maison du 4 privet Drivet et lança alors

-Inflamaré

Harry regarda alors la maison de son oncle s'embrasser sous ses yeux et les larmes lui viens au yeux, Bella le regarda alors et s'approcha de harry en lui disant

-Allons bébé Potter, ne pleure pas, c'est sang de bourbes sont des gens infecte

-Bella a raison Harry,fit alors Lucius d'une voix quasi paternelle, les moldus, les sangs de bourbes,les cracmols, ne mérite pas de vivre

Harry aurais voulu répondre que les Dursley étaient sa famille, mais le seigneur des ténèbres repris alors la parole. Harry constata qu'il était accompagné de plusieurs prisonnier

-Tu vas pouvoir t'amuser aussi mangemort ,ne t'inquiète pas

Puis il fis signe a Harry de venir et lui dis en attrapant une femme qu'il avait fait prisonnière, a travers le masque qu'il portait Harry reconnu facilement,miss Figg et le mage noir repris

-Vas y Mangemort, fais ton travail, Amuse toi, torture cette femme Tue cette femme

Harry, aurais voulu résister et s'enfuir mais Lucius et Bellatrix le soutenais en disant

-Allez vas y camarade, c'est pas si dur tu va voir.

-Je vais t'aider si tu veux? Dis alors Bellatrix, regarde

Bellatrix leva alors sa baguette et repris

-Electirfiecus corpus

Miss figg fut alors projeter a terre et se mis a convulser, elle hurla, se tordis de douleurs ses nerfs étais incontrôlable. Lucius encouragea alors Harry en disant

-Allez a ton tour, tu vas y arriver, tu va voir c'est pas si dur

Harry regarda son ancienne voisine et il ferma les yeux et travers son masque et il entendis la voix de Voldemort lui dire

-Montre que j'ai raison de placer en toi ma confiance, montre que tu es digne de nous, Tue cette femme,

Harry s'avança vers miss Figg, et il pointa sa baguette sue elle, a ce moment la il senti alors la main de voldemort saisir la sienne en lui disant en fourchelangue

_-Tu connais la formule Harry, c'est très simple tu verras _

Harry voulais résister, mais son bras ce mis alors a le brûler et il s'avança, d'un pas vers la corps de miss figg et brandit alors sa baguette et il senti toujours la main de Voldemort sur la sienne, le mage noire repris en fourchelangue

_-A toi de jouer, tu connais la formule, fais le _

-Allez, soit courageux mon garçon fis alors Lucius

-C'est simple tu verras fis alors bellatrix

Harry ferma les yeux et il voulu se défaire de l'emprise du mage noir et des mange morts qui étais présents avec lui a cet instant, mais l'emprise que voldemort a sur lui est si forte qu'il n avais pas le choix

-AVADA KEDAVRA, fis alors Harry rapidement

Miss fig fut alors touché de plein fouet par le sortilège et tomba morte au pied de Harry, ce dernier senti alors, une sensation, étrange envahir son être, il étais conscient de se qu'il venais de faire, il avait tuer une de ses ancienne voisines

Le mâle avais totalement pris possession de lui, il sentis sa tête lui tourné, il tremblait, son corps étais recouvert d'une fine couche d'eau, a ce moment la Bellatrix posa sa mains sur son épaule et le mage noire le regarda en lui disant

-Bravo Harry, Bravo, a présent brûle le corps de cette femme

-Inflamaré corpus fis alors le survivant

-C'est très bien Potter, fis alors Bella, tu vois que c'est pas si dure de tuer quelqu'un, je pense même que tu y a prit un certain plaisir

Harry ne repondis pas mais il regarda le corps de Miss figg s'enflamma et en l'espace d'une minute fut réduit en cendre a ce moment la, le mage noir s'approcha des cendre encore fumante et les fis alors disparaître en provocant alors un appel d'aire pour embraser les maison du voisinage puis il se tourna Malfoye

-Lucuis, fais en sorte que ces maison soit réduit en cendre

-Oui maitre

Malfoye brandit alors la baguette et il scanda le sortilège

-Inflamaré house

En l'espace de quelque seconde le feu se propagea dans le quartier de Privet Drive et les maison devient alors un immense brasier, puis Voldemort, repris

-Bien, je crois que la mission es fini, Lucuis, peut tu emmener les prisonniers et les enfermer dans les cachots de mon manoir, Bellatrix et moi nous arrivons avec Harry

-Oui maitre

Lucuis partit avec les prisonnier et les emmène dans les cachots de son maître, après son départ Bellatrix s'approche de Harry et repris

-Tu as réussis ta première mission Harry, c'est très bien,

Harry ne répondis pas et le mage noir repris

-Oui, Harry, tu as bien accomplis ta mission, tu es digne nous, ce soir tu es officiellement devenu un mange mort

-Non, Je suis un assassin, j'ai tuer quelqu'un dis alors Harry avec la haine dans la voix

-Je sais pourquoi tu es si anxieux ce soir car tu viens de commettre, ton premier vrai meurtre .

-Mon deuxième meurtre, vous oublier que j'ai tuer Petunia Dursley

-Petunia c'était qu'un entraînement, ce soir c'était une vrai mission, et tu a vraiment bien travailler

Puis il repris

-Partons avant que les auror arrives

Ils transplanèrent chez Voldemort et le mage noir appela Malfoye

-Lucuis, es ce que les prisonniers sont bien enfermer dans mes cachots

-oui, maître

-Fort bien, merci mon cher Lucuis

-Je ne vis que pour vous servir Maitre!

-Vous avez bien travailler ce soir, tous les trois, je suis fier de cette mission, cette mission à été un véritable succès, bravo a tous les trois

-Merci Maître, firent alors Bella et Lucuis

-Harry, toi aussi, tu as été remarquable durant cette mission, tu as jouer un grand rôle

Harry, ne savais pas quoi dire, il se sentit terriblement désespéré ce soir, il avait tuer quelqu'un se soir, il avais l'impression de vivre dans l'un de ses pire cauchemars, il pensa alors a sa mère, sa mère qui a donner sa vie pour lui pour le sauver , pour qu'il vive, pour qu'il devient quelqu'un de bien, «Que dirais elle si elle savait que j'ai tuer quelqu'un» pensa t'il»

Il sentait mal très mal, a ce moment la Voldemort s'approcha alors de lui et le regarda et il lui demandait avec un ton, légèrement mielleux

-Comment te sens tu ce soir Harry,tu viens de commettre ton premier véritable meurtre, quel effet ça te fais, c'est agréable n'est ce pas de faire couler le sang, et d'entendre les cris

Harry ne répondis rien, comment peut on trouver agréable le fait de tuer quelqu'un , il ne dit rien et se contenta juste d'écouter le mage noire et voldemort reprit

-Tu sais Harry, je t'ai fais participer a cette opération ce soir, pour te préparer, et te renforcer au maximum afin que tu soi prêt pour le plan d'infiltration de Poudlard

-Je sais maître

-Sous peu je vais t'emmener a une autre mission, mais avant tu va devoir étudier un peu les arts de la magie noire, ainsi que certaine techniques de combats, je tien a ce que tu sois prêt a accomplir ta mission, quand tu retournera a Poudlard

-Vous allez m'apprendre quoi maître

-Tu vas apprendre des sortilège de magie très noire

-Je connais déjà des sortilège de magie noire, les trois impardonnable,par exemple

-Oui, je sais, tu connais les impardonnables, car comme le dis ta légende tu es le seul a y avoir résister mais il y en a d'autre bien plus dangereux, qui ne sont pas classer dans les impardonnable, mais qui sont très dangereux. Après les sortilèges, tu te plongeras dans les arcanes noires afin de développer d'avantages tes pouvoir maléfiques

En entendant Voldemort parler, Harry se sentais de plus en plus mal, il repensais a ce qu'il avait fais ce soir, il avait tuer quelqu'un, lui Harry Potter, avait tuer, au fond de lui il ne le voulais pas mais, il l'avais fais, il sentis alors une sensation étrange en lui, comme si une autre conscience prenais le dessus sur lui, comme si le fait de tuer lui avais réveiller une part de lui dont il n'avais jamais ressentit les effet avant

Lucius, observa alors le jeune homme et compris alors qu'il se trouvais dans un êtat semblable a de la dépression, et qu'il ne se passerais pas longtemps avant que Harry sombre dans les tènèbres, il voulu intervenir mais ne le fit pas car il redoutait de faire échouer le plan du mage noir


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 L'emprise**

Cette nuit la Harry était seul dans la chambre du manoir de voldemort, Queuedevert prenait toujours soin de l'enfermer dans la chambre afin que Harry ne tente pas de s'echapper , la nuit était sombre comme de l'encre.

Harry repensait a ce qu'il venais de se passer, il ne se sentais pas bien, il se répétait sans cesse «j'ai tuer quelqu'un, j'ai tuer quelqu'un, j'ai tuer miss Figg, comment j'ai pus faire ça» son corps fut alors parcouru par des forte douleurs, son bras le fessait souffrir atrocement, sa cicatrice le brûlait

Il ferma alors les yeux et voulut dormir mais dés qu'il fermais les yeux une vision cauchemardesque apparut alors, dans sa tête le mage noir s'approcher de lui et en lui prenant la mains,et le guida vers le cercle des mangemort

-Harry, je suis fier de toi, tu a accomplis ta première mission ce soir, assied toi mon garçon tu mérite ta place a mes côtes, mon cher mangemort

Puis dans sa tête la scène du meurtre de miss Figg apparut et elle fut suivi d'un vide et d'autre voix raisonnaient, comme dans un brouillard,

_-Harry _fit alors se mère en criant_ comment tu as pus faire une telle chose, Je me suis sacrifiée pour te sauver, j'ai donnée ma vie pour toi, c'est a sa qu'as servi mon sacrifice,je suis morte pour toi et toi tu devien mangemort, tu me fais honte Harry, tu me déçois harry, j'ai pas donner ma vie pour te voir devenir mangemort, tu me fais honte mon fils _

_-_Maman, je n'ai jamais voulu faire ça, je t'en prie maman pardonne moi je t'en prie aide moi aide moi...Harry ne trouva pas les mots

James potter apparut alors et s'adressa a son fils en colère

_-Harry, mon fils, ta mère et moi nous somme mort pour te sauver, et toi tu nous déshonore, comment tu a oser tuer cette femme, mon fils, mon propre fils, celui pour qui moi et ma femme avons tout donné jusqu'à nôtre vie, tu as un comportement intolérable, il nous a tuer et toi tu le sers,Notre fils un mangemort, un criminel, quel honte tu nous fais Harry_

_-Papa, maman, je ne suis pas un criminel, j'ai jamais voulu la tuer il m'y a obliger_

Harry se tordait de douleur et il cherchait tant bien que mal a se libéré de se cauchemrd mais les crit de se parent, la vus de la scene du meurtre de miss Figg revenais sans cesse dans sa tête, il criait, se tordait, subissait des douleur atroce de la marque des ténèbres et de sa cicatrice,

Puis la voix de Sirius résonna alors dans sa tête

-Harry, comment tu peux te joindre a son clan,tu ne dois pas , tu dois retourner vers Poudlard et tes amis, ne le laisse pas te contrôler

Sans s'en rendre compte Harry fut alors agressif envers Sirius dans son cauchemard il lui répondais avec la voix de Voldemort comme si le mage noir le possaidait

-Tu dis ça toi, alors que tu n'est même plu la tu m'as laisser tomber, tu merite ce que Bella t'as fait

Choquer Sirius le regarda et ajouta

-Harry, c'est pas toi qui me parle c'est lui, il a reussi a t'envouter, libère toi de son emprise...

Harry parviens alors a se sortir de se cauchemard et se réveilla en criant, il constata alors que Peter était la et l'ancien maraudeur l'interrogea

-Que se passe t'il harry, j'ai entendu tes cris

-Je suis un assassin,j'ai tuer quelqu'un ce soir, il m'as fait tuer quelqu'un ce soir

-Calme toi harry,

-Peter, je me sens mal, j'ai fais le mal ce soir

-Je sas Harry, nôtre maître, m'as raconter ton exploit de se soir, il est fier de toi tu sais, il va t'emmener sous peu dans une autre mission, il a des projets importants pour toi

-Je ne veux pas ses projet, quelqu'ils soit, je veux pas devenir mangemort, je ne veux pas, je veux partir d'ici cria Harry en s'évanouissant dans les bras de Peter

Peter comprit que Harry étais en dépression, il se souviens alors de lui même quand le mage noir le séquestrait pour faire de lui un de ses plus fidèle serviteur, il compris alors que Harry allais bientôt craquer et véritablement tomber dans le monde sombre

Il allongea alors harry sur le lit et sort de la chambre en bloquant la chambre par un sort puis il alla voir son maître qui a ce moment la étais dans le salon en train de penser au plan d'infiltration de Pudlard

Peter s'approchea doucement de son maître et le mage noir s'adressa a lui

-Que se passe t'il queuedevert

-Maître, Le jeune garçon, ne se sens pas bien ce soir

-Qu'as t'il ?

-Il semble qu'il soit dans la dépression

-Ne t'en fais pas queudevert, notre nouvel allié commence a découvrir des choses jusqu'à présent inconnu pour lui, mais tu sais il va vite s'y faire, tu sais, tu est bien placé pour savoir que c'est une étape que touts les mangemort doivent connaître, n'est ce pas

-Oui maître, je me souviens être moi aussi passé par la

-Harry a juste commis son premier meurtre ce soir, tu te souviens toi de ton premier meurtre

-Oui maître, je me souviens, c'est a ce moment la que vous m'avez ouvert les yeux sur ces notion futiles du bien et du mal, j'ai compris beaucoup de choses grâce a vous maître, je suis fier de travailler pour vous maître, et pour vôtre gloire

-Ta fidélité, me fais plaisir Peter, ma gloire sera la tienne, et celle de tout les mangemorts une fois que Dumbledore sera mort, et que je serais enfin reconnu comme étant le plus puissant des sorciers du monde

-Pour moi et les autres mangemort vous êtes déjà le plus grand maître

-Hum, mon cher Queue de vert, tu a bien prouver ta fidélité envers moi, tu aura ta récompense quand j'aurais gagner, en attendant, continue de t'occuper du fils des Potter, j'ai l'impression qu'avec ton aide il sera vite convaincu que mes idées son bonne et il sombrera vite, et sera alors irrécupérable pour Dumbledore

Le seigneur des ténèbres, rigola alors et Quedevert hésita a prendre la parole le mage noir constate que Peter était toujours devant lui et il repris alors

-Un probleme Quedever!

-Heu! Non aucun mon maitre! Fis le mangemort en s'inclinant

-Bien! Mon cher Peter, tu peux disposer, je vais monter voir comment va nôtre invité

Le mage noir se lève et se dirige vers la chambre d' harry, il monte et ouvre la porte et il consate qu' Harry n avait pas bouger de son lit et il était endormi, A ce moment la Lord Voldemort fut pris d'un colere sombre contre le survivant, il s'approche du lit et cria

-DEBOUT !

Harry ne prit me pas la peine de se reveiller, il continua de dormir de nouveau le mage noir laissa éclater sa colère

-J AI DIS DEBOUT

A ce moment la Harry se reveilla en sursaut

-Oh! Maitre , je ne vous avait pas entendu.

A ces mot Voldemort fis éclater sa fureur contre le survivant il se jetta sur le jeune homme et se mit a l etrangler et a le martirser a coup de point et il lui lanca sortilèges sur sortilèges.

Harry cria de douleur,son corps se tordait sous l effet des sortilege de nombreuse douleur l envahi les cris de l adolencent rejouissait le mage noir il continua de le frapper et a un moment harry perdit connaissance le mage noir le laissa alors dans un triste êtat. Il sortit de la chambre.

-QUEDEVERT!

Le mange mort arriva

-Oui maitre!

-Je sort je vais voir molfoye, notre invité a besoin d'une punition severe.

-Bien maitre

-Survelle le durant mon absence

-Bien maitre

Le mage noir quitta le manoir en laissant quedevert seul avec Harry


End file.
